kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Taka Halfbody
The is a bioitc A-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Taka Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Gatling Halfbody. In any form that uses the Taka Fullbottle, Build is armed with the that grant him the ability to fly, and theoretically, the Hawk Gatlinger form-based weapon. When used as a finisher in the Sclash Driver, the user is given wings similar to the extended version of the ones used with the Taka Halfbody. Design * - The orange head armor. A special coating has been applied to the surface layer to suppress air resistance, increasing the user's flight speed. * - The eyepiece. It is a highly precise sensor that instantly lock on to moving targets from several kilometres away, and is excellent at aerial searches. It has excellent visibility during night as well. * - The 'hawk feathers' jutting out from the Left Eye Hawk. It is an observation device that automatically measures altitude, posture and airspeed during flight and transmits it to the wearer. It can also observe atmospheric conditions and predict weather. * - A data collection device located on the forehead area. It not only collects combat data, but also performs emergency repairs on the body when necessary. Additionally, it can project any information holographically. * - The orange chest armor sections. By covering the entire body with a shield of violent air, it can dramatically increase the destructive force of impacts. * - The wings. High-speed flight is made possible via a built-in booster unit. It can enlarge and wrap itself around the entire body to protect the wearer from attacks. * - The right shoulder armor. It has a built-in air thruster that helps correct the user's attitude midair. * - The right arm. High-speed air is used to improve its movement speed, allowing for high-speed punches. * - The right hand. It is able to execute swift, stable movements, and are suited for handling handheld weaponry (such as the Hawk Gatlinger. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The left leg. High-speed air is used to improve its movement speed, allowing for high-speed kicks. * - The left foot. Sharp nails are hidden inside, and can be deployed during kicks to further damage opponents. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'HawkGatling' ***Sento Kiryu (Build Episodes 3-5, 8-10, 13, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build 16, 20, 24, Be The One''http://www.build-lupin-vs-pato.jp/build/character/index.html) ***Shinobu Katsuragi (Build'' Episodes 43, 44) **TakaTank **TakaDiamond **TakaComic **TakaRocket **TakaSyoubousya **TakaSoujiki **TakaDensha **TakaLock **TakaLight **TakaRobot **TakaSmapho **TakaTelevi **TakaUFO **TakaJet **TakaSenpuki **TakaBike **TakaParka (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildhawkgatling.png|HawkGatling Form TakaTank2.jpg|TakaTank Form TakaDiamond.jpg|TakaDiamond Form TakaComic.jpg|TakaComic Form TakaRocket.jpg|TakaRocket Form TakaShoubousha.jpg|TakaSyoubousya Form TakaSoujiki2.jpg|TakaSoujiki Form TakaLock.jpg|TakaLock Form TakaDensha.jpg|TakaDensya Form TakaLight.jpg|TakaLight Form TakaRobot Form.png|TakaRobot Form TakaSmapho Form.png|TakaSmapho Form TakaHelicopter.jpg|TakaHelicopter Form TakaTelevi Form.png|TakaTelevi Form TakaUFO.jpg|TakaUFO Form TakaJet.jpg|TakaJet Form TakaSenpuki.jpg|TakaSenpuki Form TakaBike.jpg|TakaBike Form Build_TakaParka.png|TakaParka Form History Sento obtained the Taka Fullbottle after purifying the essence of the Flying Smash that he had earlier defeated, and he had obtained the Gatling Fullbottle at a point of time before the beginning of the series. However, he was unable to find a Best Match for Gatling, having already designed a prototype of a weapon for the Gatling Match, and was able to find it with the help of Banjo Ryuga. He would first use the transformation against the Mirage Smash, defeating it with the help of the Hawk Gatlinger and stealing its essence. Later, Sento would use the form again, after being almost overpowered by the enlargened second Square Smash, after Banjo would give him enough time to change forms. Changing into HawkGatling, Build would utilise the Hawk Gatlinger to defeat the enlargened Smash and take its essence. Sento would later utilise it once more to defeat the Touto Guardians which had been mind controlled by Blood Stalk to harm nearby construction workers, defeating them before fighting with Stalk for a while in the form, before changing to RabbitTank. Once in Hokuto, Sento would use the Taka and Gatling Fullbottles once again to transform into HawkGatling, combatting Stalk who had appeared and stolen the USB drive hidden near one of the Nanba Heavy Facilities in Hokuto which had contained Katsuragi Takumi's data on Project Build, fighting Night Rogue afterwards before changing forms into GorillaRocket. Sento changed into HawkGatling once again to chase after the second Flying Smash from the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, which had left the lab to lure him away for Rogue to steal the Pandora's Box. He woukd eventually fight him for a while, before changing into his newest Best Match, LionCleaner. Sento would go on to use it briefly to catch up to Banjo at the Institute, who had found Stalk and Rogue, before changing into LionCleaner to fight Night Rogue. HawkGatling became one of the forms that Sento had used while combatting Stalk in the Nanba Heavy Industries' Vault, changing from KaizokuRessha before flying the room, using the Hawk Gatlinger to fire bullets at him before he used Banjo as a Rider shield, which would lead to him changing into NinninComic. Sento would once again, use HawkGatling during the Kaiser crisis, transforming to fend off against the Nebula Bugsters that had been attacking the civilians, using the Drill Crusher and Hawk Gatlinger to destroy them, before gathering the attention of Kaiser. Noticing multiple Hokuto Smashes and Hokuto Guardians attacking Touto civilians, Sento transformed into HawkGatling, saving some of the civilians caught in the crossfire and fending off and destroying the Guardians before changing into NinninComic to combat the Smashes. In Sento's last confrontation with Night Rogue, before Gentoku's exile, he would use HawkGatling to pursue after him as he attempted to escape from the Touto government office with the Pandora Box, fighting him before using the Sparkling Bottle to change into RabbitTank Sparkling. After Sento confronted Himuro, who had been reborn and was in the Touto office to steal the Pandora's Box, he fleed from the office, forcing Sento to use HawkGatling to chase after him as he fleed, bringing along Remocon Bro's and Engine Bro's with him. After the Pandora's Box fell into Evolto's hands, HawkGatling was one of the Best Matches that Shinobu Katsuragi used as Build, against Sento and the redeemed Gentoku. Fullbottle Appearances Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies